Communications services have evolved such that users can utilize multiple communications devices to receive telephone calls. For instance, a user can receive telephone calls via a wireline telephone, a wireless telephone, a personal data assistant (PDA), an internet protocol (IP) device, a pager, a personal computer, a laptop computer, and a watch, among others. In addition, a user can receive calls to several communications devices at the same time. For example, a user located at work can be using the office telephone transacting business, and simultaneously receive a call on his wireless telephone and pager. In this situation, the user's choices include, ignoring certain devices, allowing an answering service, such as voice mail, to answer certain calls, or putting selected devices on hold while answering others.
Another challenge of this environment involves call directing and screening. For instance, a user may wish to receive calls at one location from certain individuals, and not receive those calls even during the same time period, when the user is in a different location. By way of example, an employee who is willing to receive calls from his boss during working hours while at work, may be unwilling to answer those calls, even if during working hours, if the employee leaves work and goes home for the day.
Thus, a heretofore-unaddressed need exists for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.